The Cannibal Duo: Seperation
by CHIKARAfiction
Summary: Dedicated to Ravenpuff2001. AU fic. Seperated from one another, They said it was to help them, but it was killing them. Tika knew seperating them would be a huge mistake, buttheyremoved her rom their case?...but what could she do? Possibly a saga, RR


**The Cannibal Duo**

By CJBTDI

Chapter 1- The Separation 

**This story is based off of Ravenpuff's deviation "The Cannibal Duo". I am a big fan of her work and I decided to try a fic of it since she hadn't written anything about it just drew the picture (Sideos did mention them in an AU fic he did but that's all from what I could tell). This will be set in an alternate universe…where dare I say it…Tika is…SANE along with the other psycho's in Sideo's and Ravenpuff's fics and the sane people are now insane…if you catch my drift. But hey…we'll see how it goes right? I think I have a good idea about this plot so let's do it!**

**This is of course dedicated to Ravenpuff and hopefully she will check this fic out. I also will give a shout out to Sideos as well since reading his fic's has also gotten me inspired**

**Also to see the pic that inspired me go to: .com/art/The-Cannibal-Duo-66252170**

**To see Ravenpuff's Deviations of Tika (keep in mind I am using an AU version) and her other works go to: .com/**

**I will also use some…because it fits the story…of InvaderSideos characters in the story as well…to read his work and the characters I am using (Keep in mind I am using AU versions of them) go to: .com/**

**With that out of the way…onto the story…**

Disclaimer- I own the plot. Tika, Klik and Sputnik belong to Ravenpuff and Gar and Sierra (for now who I am mentioning) belong to InvaderSideos. Any other Irken OC is mine

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

She had woken up late…of all days…it had to be today that she had decided to oversleep…

Tika hurried down the corridor. Her boots clicked down the narrow hallway of the third floor in Asylum Seven. Her violet and purple lab coat was slightly wrinkled as she had rushed to get ready and get into the building with her clipboard in one hand and her other supplies in an average size box slung under the other. She couldn't be late for this…but she just HAD to take the time to apply her makeup around her eyes…but she never liked the way she looked without it…though her deep purple eyes made her standout…her makeup, that made it look like she had thorns on her eyes, made her feel like she stood out in the crowd of seemingly cloned doctors in the asylum as well as…with her patients...

Tika was indeed a doctor…though younger than many of her superiors at this level; she had shown promise in her early years…and was able to earn a psychology degree in almost no time and had some successful cases in asylum seven on Skitazos (I believe I spelled that right)…and some…as to be expected in this asylum…unsuccessful or just lost causes.

Though she had never expected in all the cases she worked in her three years there…she would have never guessed how wrapped up and how much work she would have put into this one case…

And now…SHE WAS LATE on possibly the most important day in the case. Though…she wished they wouldn't have to resort to a treatment like this but of course she was assured it had to be done for their own good…but she wasn't so sure of that. But she couldn't overrule the Head Doctor of the asylum…so she had to see it unfold

She had finally reached the entrance to the main office and quickly showed the guard her badge and moved quickly…not stopping to chat with anyone, not even her best friend Sierra who she always had a conversation with when she got there. She was in a huge hurry and had no time to talk…except with one particular doctor

She finally reached the doctor she was looking for, an Irken…slightly taller than her 4'3 height and a darker green toned skin in contrast to her pale green color. Once he saw her, his dark green eyes seemed to narrow in impatience

"Miss Tika…you're late" He said in a strict tone…very upset at her tardiness

"I'm sorry Dr. Riddick" Tika said winded "My alarm didn't go off and I ran the whole way here-"

"A bup bup!" He said holding his gloved hand up to stop her "No excuses Miss Tika… I do not like it when the person who has worked on this case for three months now and is one of MY workers make's some stupid excuse" Riddick said upset

Tika sighed and looked at her boss with a frown "I'm sorry…" she said weakly "But I'm here now…so when are we going through with this procedure? …though I don't like it…" Tika asked, her last words an inaudible mumble

Riddick's stone face remained unchanged "I am sorry Tika…I stalled them for at least ten minutes…but you were too late…it has already been done" Riddick said with a sad tone in his voice in contrast to his facial features. He knew how Tika would react, and took a step to the left

Tika's eyes widened in fear…fear and sadness…she hadn't been there and this was a big problem…and it made the entire situation much worse

"How long?" She croaked out nervously

Riddick sighed and looked at his digital clipboard "According to this…about ten minutes or so" He said in a low tone

Tika didn't stick around to learn more as she sprinted down the hall to the Royal Five's cell area, Riddick didn't even try to talk her down…he knew though her boss…this was her case and she deserved to be there for it…and he knew when she got there…it wouldn't be pretty

* * *

She cursed under her breath every time she had to stop and show her ID to a stupid guard that had seen her every day going down this hall for the past three months. 'Ten minutes…this isn't good…I have to hurry!' Tika thought as her legs pumped harder…she had to get to there now!

After another three minutes of running and showing her ID to more stupid guards she made it to the chamber where the most dangerous and sickest monsters where kept in the asylum…the Royal Fives cell chambers.

"Ah Dr. Tika, your finally here" A guard spoke up from the other side of the room where she now saw her usual cell she visited…and another cell that had just been activated. Both had been surrounded by guards

Tika's heart leapt into her throat as she went over to the head of the Irken security of the asylum…Lieutenant Gar.

Gar may have been short and fat. Dark green skinned with green eyes, an average Irken to look at…but inside he was a master military strategist and lead his army to many conquests in planets all around the galaxy before he semi-retired…though older…he couldn't stay away from the excitement of a battle, so he signed up here. Knowing he could keep the crazies in line, and with his reputation he immediately became head of security there. This had made a lot of the Irken doctors rest a little easier with his expertise in case of a crazy breaking out or something along those lines

Tika couldn't even say 'Hi' to him…though the walls were red and there was no sound or sight visible in them…she knew it wasn't pretty in either cell…

"Sorry we couldn't wait for ya Tika, but we had orders and we couldn't delay it any longer then we already had" Gar said in a sad tone

Tika looked down at Gar "It's okay…but I just wish I was here…I could have been a huge difference" Tika said upset, mentally cursing herself for being late

"Your tellin' me…it was hard to get those two to separate" Gar said annoyed "That little one put up a hell of a fight for someone that little and young" Gar said scratching the back of his head

"What about the other one?" Tika immediately asked worried

"Oh him…ah he was easy to detain…he was savage at first but we were able to stun him just enough to get them separated. Like I said it was the little guy who was the bigger problem, the other was too stupid to comprehend anything that was-"

"Don't call him stupid!" Tika snapped…startling Gar and the rest of the guards in the room at her raised voice…she usually wasn't one that was quick to anger

"Sorry…" Tika said with a faint blush of embarrassment, not meaning to just burst out in anger like that "How have they been so far?" Tika asked worriedly

Gar wringed his stubby hands and gave a grunt "Well…gettin them separated was easy…but since…it's been total hell here" Gar said annoyed "Not only did we have to turn the force fields to maximum power for both…but according to the security cameras in both cells…their still goin nuts in there and have even ripped their straightjackets to bits and broken their mouth guards in their rage!" Gar said angrily, no crazy…no matter how strong or insane, has been able to rip through one of those straightjackets and he never thought anyone would, especially those two.

"We can't get them to calm down no matter what we try…and we can't knock them out cause the second we open one of their doors they lunge at us ready to kill and we have to put the force field up again so we would be killed and eaten" Gar said upset "We're pretty much trying to let themselves tire out but right now…it doesn't seem to be working" Gar finished with a grunt, knowing that was a hope for the best idea.

Tika looked upset, she had told the head doctor of the asylum that this would happen…but he and his executives said it was for the best…she wasn't so sure now

Tika walked up to Gar…the short Irken only coming up to her waist

"Gar…let me in that cell" Tika said sternly as she pointed to her usual cell

Gar looked dumbstruck "Tika are you kiddin!? That…THING in there is a monster! And with no jacket or guard on him he'll kill you in sec-"

"He won't hurt me…I know he won't" Tika said with determination

"Still, if anything happens to you it's me and my men's responsibility" Gar said strictly "If you die because of that retarded freak in there we could all be fired" Gar said with an angry tone

"Don't call him that" Tika hissed lowly "And he won't hurt me…see this?" Tika asked pointing to the box

"…Yeah?" Gar asked looking at the average size brown box

"If he's too angry to talk to me I have some things to calm him down…and if he does attack me…" Tika trailed off reluctantly

"Exactly Tika…I can't take that risk" Gar said impatiently "Not only is it risky but can't see you in there…cant here ya cry for help…you'd die" Gar said in a serious tone

Tika couldn't seem to get Gar to listen…she had begun to lose hope…until…

"Hold on a sec" Tika said thinking…until she thought of it "You have those special goggles right? Can see through any material?" She asked hopefully

Gar thought it over and looked on his belt…sure enough he found a pair of silver goggles with green lenses. He had made them himself in his war days…they could see through any material to stop any enemy attack…but he hadn't used them in awhile…only showed them when he bragged about the glory days and when he had stopped a sneak attack that could have killed their whole army. He didn't even know if they still worked

"Do they still work?" Tika asked quickly "If they do then you can see me inside the force field and if I need help I can give a signal to let me out of the cell no problem" Tika said calmly

Gar still didn't know about this…but Tika was determined…and it was her case…couldn't hurt to try it…

"…Fine Tika…but only if they work" Gar said warningly

"Ok ok please just try them" Tika said anxiously

With a sigh Gar put them on and turned them on…they flashed on which Tika took as a good sign…but didn't get her hopes up yet.

Gar adjusted what appeared to be a knob on the side of them as he stared directly at the force field

"…Anything?" Tika asked impatiently

"Don't rush me kid…there may be a lot of materials that this thing can see through…but I need this knob to be in an exact spot to see through pure energy" Gar said as he continued turning it as Tika waited as patiently as she could

Five minutes passed…for Tika it seemed like hours…she needed to get in there. Time was of the essence as Gar continued to fiddle with the knob

"Please Gar…I need to get in there" Tika said softly

Gar grunted "It's not exactly easy Tika…pure energy's is a very hard code to crack…I could barely get my goggles to see through it when I used it in war…let alone remember how I set this knob to see through it now after all these years" Gar said annoyed

Tika sighed and leaned against the wall…this wasn't going well…why did she have to be late?!

After another excruciating five minutes…Gar spoke up in surprise

"Got it!" He said as Tika sprang up

"Are you sure?!" Tika asked antsy

"Positive…I can see everything in there…including him" Gar said lowly as Tika breathed a sigh of relief "If anything goes wrong in there…" Gar began to warn

"I know I know…but…just one thing I ask" Tika said as she stepped toward the field

"What now?" Gar asked impatiently

"…When he pounces on me the first time…do not open this door" Tika said in a very serious voice

"But Tika I-" Gar said impatiently

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR GAR!" Tika snapped sending Gar aback

She smoothed her antenna out and breathed in deeply and then said calmly "I know what he is going to do…just trust me on this…I will give you a signal if anything goes wrong" Tika said in a very sincere voice

Gar still didn't look convinced…but Tika was a very honest Irken…and very smart…and she seemed that she knew what she was doing

"Fine…but Give a signal if ANYTHING goes wrong!..." Gar warned "The head doc will have both our heads on silver platters"

Tika nodded and stepped to the doorway…guarded by two guards. She gave a nod and they opened the field enough just for her to squeeze into as she quickly headed for the opening

"Kid you had better know what the hell your doin" Gar said in a low mumble as she squezzed through the hole

She was now in the cell, and without any help…she just hoped that she wouldn't need it…

* * *

The cell itself was an average sized room, like all of the asylum rooms. Pure white walls with a bed to the side of it. She could tell just by looking at the claw marked walls and ripped bed covers and mattress…it was definitely a hassle to get the other one out of the room…she couldn't help but smirk slightly…she knew he wouldn't be scared of those guards and what he called "Shocky Sticks" with them…and by what Gar had said and the look of the room…it was definitely a fight that had occurred there. The light had also been slashed, making it very dim in the room

Though she would worry about him later…right now…she needed to focus on-

Something took her down from behind…in a blur she was face down on the floor…she had just hoped that Gar had listened to her…she knew that he was angry

He was right on top of her…breathing down her neck with a low growl sound…some saliva could be felt dripping onto the back of her neck, but she stayed calm as she knew he was upset right now and wasn't himself…and with no straightjacket of mouth guard…he was a danger to most anything in this state of mind

But Tika knew better and how to calm him down

Slowly…not to provoke him…she let the box slide out of her hand as she lay still as he sniffed her. She knew it would take a second, usually he would remember her, but in a rage like this his mind was completely glazed over…she knew that this was possibly the worst thing they could have done to him as well. After a few more moments…he let a deep exhale through his nostrils…and slowly got off of her and went to the side and allowed her to get up…but judging by his low growl…Tika suspected that he still didn't recognize her yet and was still very angry

She got up slowly and turned to the force field where she knew Gar was looking with his goggles, she slowly typed on her digital keyboard and showed it to him. It read 'Hardly any light…need Emergency Power'. She just hoped that Gar saw it, or else he might attack her in his state of mind. She was glad he wasn't attacking her now

She could see his dark pink eyes almost glowing in the dim room…they were angry, and almost hungry, he may have been a cannibal…but Tika knew that he wasn't like this all the time, she just hoped that Gar could turn the lights on in time

She remained still as did he…neither taking their eyes off each other. Tika saw faintly, that a puddle had formed on the ground just below his chin. At that moment she knew then he was crying and that made it all the worse that they had done this to him

He wasn't good…but he wasn't evil…at least not on purpose. He was brilliant at one time, a highly accomplished doctor that had a lot of respect, but one day…he was tested to try out an experiment that would enhance his mind and maybe even control others minds as well. Though there were risks he did it in the name of science. But it went wrong, horribly wrong…

Not only did it fail…but the device had delivered severe damage to his brain during the attempted application of it. When he woke up from the experiment he didn't just have a scar above his left eye…but also…almost no mind or sanity from the incident as well.

He killed everyone in the room with shrieks and snarls that would have made a Blue Horgach seem like a kitten. Blood and guts flying all over the room of the doctors as he tore them apart and bit into their flesh as his dark pink eyes shined with hate and primal instinct…but then as the massacre ended…almost confusion and innocence. He escaped easily killing every Irken in his patch and in a primal state…eating their flesh. A once former doctor now primal…and unstable. Though they caught him later, he didn't seem worth saving. Scans showed that he had such severe brain damage he had become almost a brain dead psycho animal that in their opinion, would kill anything it saw without a second thought. But the Control Brain sentenced him to life in the asylum to some of the doctor's protest as none wanted to even try to help this…thing. No one had even tried to treat him…he seemed too lost to try. Some even doubted he remembered his past life, how accomplished and smart he had been…now reduced to an Irken eating animal. Though he had shown to have another personality in time…though still cannibalistic…easier to handle as the personality always seemed to be…happy as the doctors put it, it had a mental capacity of a young smeet and they thought that was pushing it. The only one who he seemed not to look at with hatred or mistrust…for some reason…was this…little Irken, barely out of smeethood that was sent to the asylum shortly after his arrival. The Doctors couldn't figure it out…but they had been inseparable ever since, they had even let them in the same room if it meant they would behave…until now.

Tika's work with him had seemed to…allow him to improve somewhat to the doctor's perspective, and even possibly understand what others were saying opposed to before. Though to their knowledge he never spoke to anyone, it seemed that he only listened to her and the little one with at times…interest.

The doctors took this as a small step to progress, but decided that if he could ever be treated correctly…he would have to learn to be with other doctors or Irken's. And that according to the head doctors…meant separating them and taking Tika off the case. This according to her superior Riddick…was apparently the right thing to do for him to get him better, Tika…still wasn't sure of that.

She swallowed hard, she couldn't just say goodbye to either of them. The three months they had come to known each other…they had developed a kind of trusting bond, not a patient/doctor bond…but more than that. She knew things about them that no one else knew or wanted to let her superiors know…like almost…a sort of fam-

Her thoughts were cut off as the lights turned on…Gar had turned on the emergency power to the room. And there he was a few feet away of her…about 5'2, in his dark green long sleeve black striped shirt. The ends of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt had been torn, not from the fight, but were just like that. He also had on black pants and black boots. His antenna was the most standout thing of his features. They hung down on his head unlike a normal Irkens which just stood straight out with a curl at the end. His in difference hung down and thin in contrast to a wide scythe like curl at the ends of them.

The minute he saw her…the anger in his eyes was gone as she had expected it to be, and they seemed to get a lighter pink tone. And his snarling growl was replaced by a wide, almost insane, smile showing his sharp jagged teeth

Tika wrote something down quickly on her pad and showed it to the door "Do not open door…its fine!" it read…again hoping Gar would listen…but he had known to have a short temper at times and didn't know how much longer he would listen to her

He ran at her on all fours at full speed at her. He always walked on all fours, wherever he went, it was rare to see him walk on two legs...he would usually stand…but when he tried to walk he always fell…which only made him mad, so Tika let him walk as he wanted to…so not to provoke him. She waited for that all too familiar impact she had gotten used to from this personality of his when it saw her. And it hit with full throttle…but she was able to maintain her balance

Gar was about to open the door in fear that that thing was attacking her, but to his surprise…he wasn't ripping her limb from limb…but instead he was on his knees. He looked like he was…hugging her!?

There was no sound in or out or on the cameras in the room…so they didn't hear him when he said in a smeet like voice "Thorn eyes!" in a hyper tone. Only Tika and two others knew he could speak, albet rough and childish…it was much better from how he was when she first met him.

Tika relaxed a little, she could still see he was upset as he was still crying a little…but it helped she was here now…she could tell

She looked down at him with a soft smile, and gently hugged him back to Gar's extreme surprise. He thought the goggles were playing tricks on him…but they werent

She patted his head softly and looked down at him and he looked up from where he was hugging her by the waist. His wide pink eyes showing confusion and sadness. She had no idea how he would take this …She knew that his best friend was taken but he didn't know why, and when he had to tell him the other news…she didn't even want to think about that right now…she had to let this moment last. She hugged him a little tighter…and said softly to him with a small tear in her eye…

"…Hi Klik"

**Whew…that was very hard to write up. I just pray to the heavens above you all like it…I guess we'll see right? Please read and review. I want to know if you want me to continue with this or not. I for one have a good idea for the plot but I need to know people want to see more to write more. So reviews are most appreciated**

**Also on another note…I have not abandoned my other stories. Total Animation Island is so far my biggest success and I will never let that die. The next chapter is almost ready to be published as well. **

**As for WWE Tournament of Champions…I have the next chapter partway typed, but thinking of an entire match sequence takes time people…so patience with that one.**

**Anyways that's all for now readers and I hope you enjoy this story as well and PLEASE REVIEW…see you next chapter **


End file.
